


Luces de colores

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Christmas, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Spanish, War Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-18
Updated: 2007-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Navidad nunca ha sido una época fácil para Remus Lupin. Trata de explicárselo a Tonks, pero ella sigue intentando ahuyentar la oscuridad con luces de colores, sin saber que hay tinieblas que ni la luz del sol puede disipar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luces de colores

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de JKR

En Navidad las cosas siempre son más difíciles. Las luces demasiado brillantes, los adornos repetidos, las compras apresuradas de último momento y el frenesí por conseguir obsequios para personas que realmente no importan, la ansiedad porque la comida salga perfecta, el trasfondo religioso, la alegría obligatoria... Son suficientes razones para que mucha gente se deprima en Navidad y, en efecto, así sucede. Por algo las estadísticas señalan que la fecha preferida de los suicidas es el 25 de diciembre, después del catorce de febrero, claro está. Pero ésa ya es otra historia.

Sin embargo, lo que más le perturba a Remus Lupin de la Navidad son los recuerdos. Normalmente consigue sobrevivir el día a día sin que le invadan oscuros pensamientos de tiempos idos... pero en Navidad los recuerdos que siempre lo persiguen y él apenas esquiva finalmente le dan alcance.

La Navidad no siempre fue una buena fecha para Remus Lupin. Son muchas las veces que se la pasó encadenado en un oscuro sótano o encerrado en la Casa de los Gritos, aullando a pleno pulmón y desgarrándose por dentro y por fuera durante más transformaciones de las que quisiera recordar.

Aunque también es capaz de recordar otras Navidades más alegres, llenas de luz y de alegría, de inocencia y diversión. Tiene recuerdos de cuando era muy pequeño, tan pequeño que el horror no había llegado aún a su vida, y su madre horneaba decenas de galletitas de jengibre que cobraban vida con un toque de su varita, mientras su padre luchaba denodadamente con el pavo. Él se sentaba en una silla con una alta torre de almohadones para poder alcanzar la mesa y observaba encantado todos los preparativos.

Su madre siempre sacaba la mejor vajilla para la ocasión, y su padre se encaramaba a una escalera para decorar cada rincón de la casa con ramas de pino y hojas de muérdago. La decoración del árbol de Navidad, sin embargo, corría por cuenta de Remus, quien planeaba cuidadosamente la colocación de cada adorno, porque todo tenía que salir perfecto. Tomaba cada borla, cada adorno, con infinita ternura y calculaba el mejor lugar para ponerlo con la precisión de un ingeniero y la creatividad de un artista, porque había muchos factores a tener en cuenta, como la disposición de colores y que las borlas grandes no taparan a las pequeñas. Papá siempre se reía pero para mamá era motivo de orgullo: “Remsie heredó el buen gusto de su mamá, ya ves” y su papá se reía aún más y decía que no era buen gusto, sino neurosis. Remus no sabía lo que era la neurosis pero la consideraba una palabra muy graciosa, tan graciosa que más de una vez estuvo a punto de dejar caer la borla que sostenía por la risa.

El mayor honor, sin embargo, era colocar la gran estrella en la punta. Para ello su padre lo tomaba de abajo de las axilas y lo alzaba en alto mientras su madre, siempre preocupada de que la dejara caer, revoloteaba alrededor. Cuando finalmente ponía la estrella en su lugar Remus sentía por un instante que tocaba un pedacito de cielo con los dedos.

Remus recuerda sus primeras Navidades como días llenos de luz y calidez, cuando sus padres se reían a carcajadas y se abrazaban, sin una sombra de inquietud en sus ojos chispeantes. Era una época de felicidad, de inocencia, de risas despreocupadas. Una felicidad que se rompió en mil pedazos cuando una noche de luna llena trajo el espanto a sus vidas.

Después de ello, ni aun las Navidades en las que no sufría transformaciones se sentían como auténticas Navidades. Sus padres, quienes siempre se enfrentaron al problema de su condición con coraje, sin dejar nunca traslucir sus preocupaciones, bajaban la guardia durante esas fechas que otrora les habían traído tanta felicidad. Remus veía entonces todo el cansancio, la angustia y el miedo que tan bien ocultaban el resto del tiempo. No, definitivamente las Navidades en su casa ya no eran alegres.

Hogwarts trajo consigo el cambio y un poco de la luz y la alegría perdidas. Una vez que sus amigos descubrieron que él era un hombre lobo tomaron la firme resolución de hacer las Navidades en que no se transformaba tan alegres como fuera posible. Siempre se ponían de acuerdo para quedarse los cuatro juntos y toda la escuela temblaba ante sus locuras. Cosas muy, muy extrañas ocurrían cuando los cuatro Merodeadores pasaban la Navidad en Hogwarts: las armaduras danzaban, ramas de muérdago perseguían a los incautos, el zumo de calabaza se trocaba en hidromiel, las sillas de las mesa de Slytherin tiraban a cualquiera que quisiera sentarse en ellas...

Remus sonríe ante el recuerdo. Cuántas bromas, cuántas risas sacudieron las Torre de Gryffindor durantes aquellas gloriosas Navidades. Aquella fue su época de oro: se hallaban en la cima, tenían el mundo a sus pies y toda la vida por delante. Tenían sus risas, su juventud, sus proyectos y todo lo que necesitaban para ser felices. Pero, aun más importante, se tenían unos a otros. “Uno para todos y todo para uno”: así era realmente para los Merodeadores. James y Sirius eran los más graciosos y populares pero nunca dejaban de lado a Remus y a Peter, quienes nunca tuvieron un motivo para sentirse excluidos. ¿O tal vez sí? A la luz de todo lo que ocurrió después, Remus se pregunta si su amistad, ese lazo indestructible que los unía, era realmente tan perfecta, tan ideal como la recuerda o si son simplemente adornos de su imaginación.

Remus sacude la cabeza. Sin importar lo que haya pasado después, quiere recordar esos preciosos momentos de felicidad sin mácula, cuando los sueños parecían estar al alcance de la mano y la amistad era el tesoro más preciado del mundo.

Las cosas cambiaron al dejar Hogwarts atrás. Ellos cambiaron y también lo hizo el mundo. Ahora había una guerra, una guerra que dividía familias, que separaba amigos, que llenaba de terror el vivir el día a día, que mataba inocentes hora tras hora. Sin embargo, cuando estaban juntos todo aquello no contaba.  Cuando estaban juntos, volvían a ser los mismos chicos que se reunían en la Sala Común para planear la aventura de la próxima luna llena sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Cierto que las cosas habían cambiado, ya no eran niños. James se había casado y tenía una familia en la que pensar, Peter debía cuidar a su madre, Sirius trataba de probarle al mundo entero que él era mucho más que “uno de los Black” y Remus se enfrentaba al desafío de encajar en una sociedad que no le aceptaría jamás. Aún así, aún así, Navidad era un tiempo sagrado. Sin importar lo que estuviesen haciendo, sin importar donde se encontrasen o que estuviese sucediendo en el mundo en ese momento, ellos se reunían para encender, una vez más, el fuego de su amistad y la alegría compartidas.

Las cosas habían cambiado y, al mismo tiempo, seguían siendo iguales. Las mismas bromas, las mismas risas, la misma camaradería, la misma calidez. Era una época en que la amistad y la lealtad lo eran todo, una época en que la luz, aunque escasa, brillaba más fuerte que nunca...

Todo ello se acabó abruptamente una noche de Halloween y la oscuridad que siguió es demasiado terrible para recordarla y demasiado inmensa para olvidarla.

Remus volvió a su ostracismo, volvió a su soledad, ahora más profunda que nunca. El mundo le daba la espalda y ya no estaban ni sus padres ni sus amigos para ampararlo. Se hallaba completamente solo y él casi lo prefería así. El dolor de perder a sus seres queridos uno por uno fue tan profundo que sin darse cuenta construyó una pared entre su corazón y el resto del mundo, para evitar que volvieran a rompérselo en mil pedazos. Se acostumbró a una existencia solitaria y fría, se olvidó del mundo y el mundo se olvidó de él. Navidad se convirtió, junto con su cumpleaños, en un agujero negro en el almanaque, una fecha que se esperaba con temor, se sobrevivía con estoicismo y procuraba olvidarse apresuradamente.

Después de descubrir la verdad y recuperar a Sirius las cosas tendrían que haber cambiado, mas no fue así. Porque aun cuando lo tiene sentado a su lado, charlando y riendo como en los viejos tiempos, el hombre con amargura en la voz y la oscuridad en sus ojos no es el Sirius que él conoció. Azkaban lo ha cambiado más de lo que él mismo está dispuesto a admitir, pero a Remus no puede engañarlo. El propio Remus ya no es el mismo y han pasado demasiadas cosas para que él y Sirius puedan recuperar la antigua camaradería que los unía. Sirius actúa como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si Lily y James no hubieran muerto, como si Peter no los hubiera traicionado, como si la desconfianza no hubiese abierto un abismo infranqueable entre ellos.

Pero Remus ya no es un muchacho y no le es tan fácil vendarse los ojos como en otros tiempos. Nunca podrán recobrar lo que han perdido y tal vez si Sirius estuviese dispuesto a verlo, tal vez podrían reconstruir algo de las cenizas que quedaron de su antigua amistad. O tal vez no. Remus no lo sabe a ciencia cierta y tampoco está seguro de que quiera averiguarlo.

En cualquier caso, Sirius parece feliz en su fantasía y no para de hacer planes para la Navidad que se aproxima. Corre de un lado a otro de Grimmauld Place, poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en insuflarle a la lóbrega mansión un poco de la alegría navideña de antaño, colocando adornos por doquier y tarareando villancicos. Hace gala del mejor humor que ha tenido en meses y Remus sabe que debería alegrarse y compartir su entusiasmo, pero cada vez que piensa en la Navidad siente una tenaza oprimiéndole el pecho que le impide respirar.

Empieza a evitar Grimmauld Place, diciéndose a sí mismo que de todos modos Sirius tiene suficiente compañía ahora con Harry y los Weasley, y permanece encerrado en su desvencijado departamento, tratando de escapar del frenesí navideño que invade las calles.

Mas es imposible escapar del mundo por mucho que uno lo desee y un día Tonks aparece en su chimenea con dos bolsas cargadas de decoraciones navideñas. Remus la mira un momento, demasiado atónito para poder pronunciar palabra. Tonks, cuyo cabello se ha vuelto verde y rojo y sus orejas ahora son puntiagudas como las de los elfos en los cuentos Muggles, le dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y empieza a transformar su departamento en una pesadilla verde, roja y dorada.

\- Este lugar es demasiado deprimente – dice mientras cuelga una guirnalda de acebo con destellos rojos sobre la puerta – No me extraña que andes siempre con la cara tan larga si te pasas la vida encerrado aquí dentro.

Remus abre la boca para contradecirla, pero una mirada a su alrededor hace que guarde silencio. Los muebles son viejos, con tapizados desgastados, el techo está cubierto por manchas de humedad, las cortinas, pálidas por los lavados y la pintura de las paredes se ha descascarado hasta el punto de que es imposible definir su color original. Es un lugar deprimente pero aún más deprimente es saber que apenas puede permitírselo y no por mucho tiempo.

\- No te preocupes – continúa Tonks alegremente, ahora tratando de convertir un paraguas roto en un sucedáneo de árbol navideño donde colocar sus borlas de colores – Lo único que necesita es un poco de alegría navideña y para eso estoy yo.

Remus trata de explicárselo. Le cuenta que la Navidad nunca ha sido una época fácil para él, que le trae demasiados recuerdos y no todos ellos gratos. Tonks desecha tales argumentos con un gesto de la mano, dejando caer una bola de cristal que Remus debe rescatar antes de que se estrelle contra el suelo.

\- Eso es lo bueno de que la Navidad venga todos los años. Siempre te da la oportunidad de crear recuerdos nuevos.

A Remus le gustaría compartir su optimismo pero no puede ver cómo esta Navidad será mejor que las que le precedieron. Están en guerra otra vez, contra un Voldemort que gana fuerzas con el correr de los días mientras el Ministerio trata de encubrirlo todo. Remus ya no es tan joven como lo fue durante la primera guerra, y esta vez sabe que aun si ganan la victoria tendrá un precio, un precio que la guerra ya se está cobrando. Arthur Weasley ha sido atacado, los Dementores se están rebelando contra el control del Ministerio, el poder de Dumbledore en Hogwarts y la comunidad mágica se debilita día tras día, Harry corre peligro mortal y él mismo puede ver cómo el ánimo de Sirius se deteriora con su cautiverio, y Remus empieza a sospechar que no transcurrirá mucho tiempo antes de que cometa una locura.

No, definitivamente Remus no puede ver cómo la llegada de la Navidad puede cambiar el horror que están viviendo. Tampoco puede ver cómo Tonks puede conservar su alegría y su optimismo cuando las sombras se extienden a su alrededor y el cerco de la muerte se cierra en torno a ellos.

Ella parece no percatarse. Corre de un lado a otro del departamento, colgando adornos y hechizando guirnaldas, tarareando villancicos y riéndose cuando Remus tiene que correr a socorrerla porque se ha tropezado y volcado un armario encima. Es como si el mundo exterior no existiera para ella o tal vez, tal vez crea que los milagros de Navidad existen y el tiempo se congelará, permitiéndoles tener un remanso de paz en medio de la guerra.

Remus, sintiéndose más viejo que nunca, le explica que las cosas no funcionan así. Que por más que ella lo desee, por más que planee todo al detalle, hay cosas que escapan a nuestro control Que ella puede desear una Navidad perfecta, pero la guerra sigue estallando fuera, la oscuridad sigue ganando la partida. Le dice que hay tinieblas que no pueden disiparse con luces de colores, que hay pesadillas que no se desvanecen con la luz de la mañana, que todos los dulces y villancicos no pueden devolverle al mundo la alegría e inocencia perdidas.

Mientras él habla Tonks está parada en medio de la habitación, inmóvil, una guirnalda de luces de colores resbalando de sus dedos. La luz brillante se ha apagado en sus ojos y Remus se calla de golpe, preguntándose si no habrá ido demasiado lejos. Se pregunta si en vez de advertirle para que no sufriera una decepción como pretendía lo que hizo fue descargar su propia amargura y dolor con ella. En cualquier caso, Tonks no se lo merece. Ella sólo había querido compartir un poco de su alegría con él; no es su culpa que Remus la haya perdido hacía tiempo.

Remus abre la boca para ofrecerle una disculpa, pero en un parpadeo Tonks está parada justo enfrente suyo, apoyando la mano sobre sus labios para que guarde silencio.

\- Yo sé que la guerra no se detendrá sólo porque es Navidad, Remus. Sé que Voldemort nos lleva ventaja y que ningún milagro navideño podrá salvarnos.

Su rostro en forma de corazón tiene la expresión más seria que él le haya visto nunca y súbitamente no le parece tan joven como antes.

\- Sé que los villancicos, las galletitas de jengibre y el árbol no van a servirnos de nada, no van a detener lo que está sucediendo.

Sus ojos verde musgo se clavan en los suyos, una mirada intensa y madura, propia de quien ha visto ya muchas cosas, una mirada que él nunca creyó que vería en los ojos de la alegre Tonks.

– Pero también sé porqué estamos luchando. Estamos luchando para que otros puedan disfrutar de lo que nosotros hoy no tenemos: paz, luz, alegría... Por eso quiero festejar esta Navidad, Remus. Porque no quiero olvidarme de la razón por la cual estamos luchando. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Remus se sorprende al darse cuenta de que sí, entiende perfectamente lo que ella quiere decirle. Entiende también que ha estado tan concentrado en el dolor, la tristeza y la oscuridad que lo envuelven que se ha olvidado por completo de los motivos que lo impulsan a seguir adelante. Ha estado tan concentrado en la guerra que se ha olvidado de la paz. Se ha olvidado de cosas tan sencillas como el calor de la chimenea en una noche invernal, galletitas de jengibre deshaciéndose en su boca, luces de colores destellando en la noche, el entusiasmo por abrir los regalos, un villancico entonado por muchas voces. Cosas tan sencillas que han desaparecido de su vida, pero que mientras le quede aire en el cuerpo luchará porque no desaparezcan de la vida de otros.

Quiere decirle todo esto a Tonks, quiere agradecerle por recordarle lo que es verdaderamente importante y por no dejarlo para que se hundiera solo en su propia tristeza. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda pronunciar palabra, una sonrisa ilumina el rostro de Tonks, mientras que una chispa se enciende en sus ojos. Remus no comprende lo que sucede hasta que ella señala por encima de su cabeza.

\- Muérdago.

Y antes de que él pueda pestañear, ella se inclina hacia delante y posa sus labios contra los suyos. Es un beso rápido, superficial, casi tímido, pero Remus siente cómo el calor le recorre todo el cuerpo hasta que su piel se olvida de lo que es el frío.

\- Ahí lo tienes – dice Tonks al apartarse, sus mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes – Un nuevo recuerdo para una nueva Navidad.

Y tal vez la Navidad sea eso: no una fecha en el calendario, no una fiesta obligatoria, no una sucesión de recuerdos dolorosos, sino un nacimiento, una oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida con nuevos recuerdos, con nuevas personas.

Remus sonríe, sintiendo que lo hace por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Piensa en cuánto se alegra de que su nuevo recuerdo de una nueva vida empiece con Tonks, con su alegría y su calidez, pero no se lo dice.

No hace falta: la sonrisa que le devuelve Tonks es tan radiante que a Remus, en vez de recordarle a las luces de colores, le hace pensar en la estrella encima del árbol, y tal vez sea por eso que cuando se inclina para besarla vuelve a sentir que toca un pedacito de cielo con los dedos.


End file.
